The RTC will enable the CU Center to address issues of high relevance, maximize program investments, and foster innovation while promoting cutting-edge research on the health impacts and geochemistry of Arsenic (As) and Manganese (Mn) via drinking water primarily from groundwater. Our emphasis is on government partnerships, including EPA, ATSDR and local/state agencies managing groundwater drinking water supplies. RTC will work with each Project PI and the Community Engagement Core (CEC) to engage in constructive collaborations with agencies that can benefit from our expertise. The RTC will facilitate interactions with site managers of the Vineland Superfund (SF) site (i.e., EPA, USACE, NJDEP) where CU scientists will work on applying accelerated remediation approaches. With NJDEP, NJGS, USGS and local county DOH partners, we will produce a proof of concept for 3-D risk based maps of As for sitting private wells and create educational videos for residents with arsenic in their wells. The RTC and GIS partners at EPA, ATSDR, and IH will develop and utilize state-of-the art geospatial and analytical tools. Updates to CU SRP online mapping service will identify and analyze the impacts of SF sites on vulnerable populations, to more effectively remediate high priority sites. We will communicate novel findings from our biomedical research to broad audiences via organized forums in the US and Bangladesh. Research translation will be augmented by monthly multidisciplinary seminars, information exchange forums, and targeted meetings. Our EPA partners will announce selected CU SRP seminars via TechDirect (with 37,000+ subscribers) and broadcast them via the online CLU-IN service. We will increase our collaborations with other Centers and SF agencies in planning the SRP Annual Meeting, RTC workshops, Partnership for Environmental Public Health, and other EPA, NIEHS, and ATSDR events. We will inform NIEHS of our Center's research briefs, publications, and success stories on a regular basis via phone, emails, and the online SRP data form. Our own website will be updated on an ongoing basis, profiling CU research & scientists and linking to key resources from EPA, NIEHS, SRP websites and to local issues of interest to the general public.